Question: The function $f(x)$ satisfies
\[f(x) - 2 f \left( \frac{1}{x} \right) = 4^x\]for all $x \neq 0.$  Find $f(2).$
Answer: Setting $x = 2,$ we get
\[f(2) - 2 f \left( \frac{1}{2} \right) = 16.\]Setting $x = 1/2,$ we get
\[f \left( \frac{1}{2} \right) - 2f(2) = 2.\]Solving these equations as a system in $f(2)$ and $f \left( \frac{1}{2} \right),$ we obtain $f(2) = \boxed{-\frac{20}{3}}$ and $f \left( \frac{1}{2} \right) = -\frac{34}{3}.$